$\dfrac{3}{5} \times 3 = {?}$
Answer: $3$ is the same as $\dfrac{3}{1}$ $\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{3}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{3 \times 3}{5 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{9}{5}$